


What happens when you bump into a guy at a coffee shop

by ede3401



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #Get two works in because you feel a rush of power from getting an account, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gayyyyyyy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship, M/M, Poor Derek, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles, Stiles must do something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ede3401/pseuds/ede3401
Summary: I would love it if someone wrote an Alive Hale AU where Derek is treated like an outcast by the rest of the family because of what Kate did and they just keep neglecting him, like forgetting his birthday. Derek just takes it quietly, hoping they'll love him again. Then he meets Stiles, who wins his heart. Derek slowly starts to move in with Stiles and the Sheriff by taking his things, and the other Hales don't notice until Derek is long gone. Cue guilty Hales and massively pissed Stiles.(This is the prompt I used)





	1. Bumping into THAT guy

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! Here, I thought I would suck at posting, but here I am! So, this is prewritten, so updates (so far) should come smoothly, or when I remember them. Just thought I'd let you know because I felt like it.
> 
> So YEAH!
> 
> (I sure am enthusiastic am I right or am I right)
> 
> I also did this because my sister asked me to. Another bit of unnecessary information! Hahaha. . . ha. . .  
> I'll go now.

                                                                                                                 Derek’s POV (Sort of?)

 

Derek woke up gradually, not immediately waking up, but slowly; peacefully edging back into consciousness. It was extremely peaceful; the only sounds were of leaves rustling outside, the wind slowly making the trees sway in their wake. Derek could hear his own steady breathing quickening to pump the blood into a conscious body (your heart rate slows when asleep). He was calm, calmer than usual. Maybe it was that everyone was asleep before him, perhaps? Derek was feeling lazy, so he stayed in bed for a while. After about five minutes of leisurely relaxing in his twin bed, he heard a quickening heart rate. Someone was now awake. He sighed to himself. 

Ever since what happened with Kate being a werewolf hunter (And him dating her and being a werewolf too.) and burning their house down, everyone seemed to think all of their problems were his fault. (Don’t worry, they rebuilt the house now.) Like how when Laura’s boyfriend dumped her, she ignored Derek even more, like he had somehow made her boyfriend like someone else more than her. As if he could do that! He was just a regular werewolf! He couldn’t do anything like that, even if he wanted to. And how when one of his mother’s pack members left the pack for a reason they couldn’t explain, she hadn’t looked Derek in the eyes for a whole month. He had, sadly, grown used to it. He just hopes that one day, they will finally treat him better, one day or another. So, he just idly watches as his family treats him as an outsider, an omega, a  _ nobody, _ and hopes that they will treat him right. He knew he was suffering, and he just took it, like a soldier. 

Well, since someone is awake now, he might as well leave. Derek slowly rises from his very comfortable bed and swung his feet around to meet the floor. He sighed loudly and just sat there for a while. He sniffed the air, looking for an identity, for someone to recognize.  _ Cora. _ Cora was awake. Don’t want to disturb her. So he quickly got off of his bed, and walked over to his wardrobe and quickly got out of his pajamas. He then got into some of his clothes. He wore a grey shirt, some black, tattered jeans, and a leather jacket. He made a beeline to his door and made his way out of the house, hopefully undetected. What he didn’t know, was that Cora was in the kitchen, which was right by the front door to get out of the house. When he turned the corner to get into the kitchen to get out of the house, he was met by Cora, grabbing a plastic bowl and placing it onto the island in the middle of the kitchen, probably to get some milk and then the cereal. When she heard him enter the room, she quickly turned to face him.

“What are you doing here,  _ Derek?” _ She said his name as if it were a crime that no one should have spoke of. Like how the wizards in  _ Harry Potter  _ never said Voldemort’s name.

“I was, uh, just leaving.” He said matter-of-factly. Cora eyed him accusingly, as if she was trying to sense if he was lying or not. Probably sensing his steady heartbeat, her eyes, just the slightest bit, softened.

“Ok, see you around, I guess.” The  _ hopefully not,  _ was loud and clear, even if not spoken.

“See you around,” he said instinctively. He then turned around and walked out of the door, without looking back. 

 

Derek was trying to be optimistic today. Tomorrow was his birthday, after all. He was walking to his favorite coffee shop, looking for the espresso the nice people there always gave him. He was about to enter the coffee shop when, all of a sudden, someone bumped into him. (You know who it is)

“Hey, seriously, dude? What’s your problem?” Derek, not being in the best mood, curtly said. (Let’s just say he forgot about the being optimistic part.) Derek, at the moment, just really wasn’t in the mood for a bad day. When he actually went to face the man who had just bumped into him as he was opening the door to the coffee shop, it took nearly all of his willpower just to not gasp at the sight of such a gorgeous young man. The guy must’ve been in his late teens: Sixteen, seventeen years old? The kid had hair that raised up above his head, kind of unruly, but so fitting and so normal on his face. He had ever-curious chestnut brown eyes that became honeyed, the closer it was to his irises. The guy was considerably smaller than Derek, but he knew that he was just a tall guy. He silence must have been long, because then the guy cleared his throat nervously. Derek must have been staring. Was this guy really so captivating? 

“Um, sir? I assure you it wasn’t my intent to bump into you. I just wanted my coffee for the day. I’m so sorry.” The kid really did look a bit embarrassed and nervous about the whole situation, and Derek could tell how serious he was because his heart never skipped a beat. 

“Um, sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you, too. And snap at you, geez. This just really isn’t my day today, I’m sorry too.” Derek apologized, which he didn’t do very often, but this kid didn’t know that. The kid seemed to be a bit, how do you describe it? A bit, unfocused? Yeah, he seemed a bit distracted, too. But Derek didn’t know why.

“My name is Derek, Derek Hale, by the way. And yours, if I may ask?” Derek prompted. Derek didn’t know why he was so interested in this kid. 

“Um, uh, the name’s Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Well,” Stiles scoffed, “my  _ real  _ name is like five syllables long, and hard to pronounce,  _ thanks, granddad, _ and I’m not really in the mood to say it, so, just call me Stiles. That’s what everybody calls me.” Derek made a silent ‘oh’. Was his name his grandfather’s name? was all Derek thought of at that moment. 

“Well, um, it was nice to meet you, but I want my coffee,” Stiles said as he turned to squeeze his way through Derek, into the door to the coffee shop. Derek didn’t even realize he was blocking the doorway. Derek made his way into the coffee shop, too. He still wanted his coffee! Derek wound his way into the humble store, which had big windows, showcasing the entire store. There was a colourful sign that spoke the café’s name. There was a little red box around the letters. The coffee shop was called,  _ Beacon Hills Café _ . Not the most creative name, but the products there were absolutely, simply,  _ amazing; _ especially the espressos. Even though it was basically just ground coffee beans and some water and some other stuff, they tasted better than any other coffee shop/café Derek had ever been to. As Derek walked in, he breathed in the fresh scent of coffee, crescents, some little cakes, and other sweet things that Derek thought smelled really good. 

Inside, the café had some round, darkly coloured wooden tables with some equally dark, wooden chairs surrounding it. The tables and chairs made a little pathway to the desk, where the cash register and the orders were made. Right now, the line was very small, since the café wasn’t really an extremely popular place. (Which Derek didn’t understand as to why.) But the last person in the line was Stiles. For a moment, Derek felt like he couldn’t breathe; that he was frozen in time, but since his body was frozen, so were his muscles, and he couldn’t move his muscles to breathe. Eventually, Derek snapped out of it and took some deep breaths. He would not admit that some kid he just met was affecting him this way. He just couldn’t. He then realized that he had stopped in the middle of the “hallway”, and was looking like an idiot. Well, maybe he was. He then began walking behind Stiles to get in line. If Stiles acknowledged that Derek was behind him, Stiles didn’t let on. Soon enough Stiles was in the front of the line and he was talking the person who was taking orders to. (My mind is blanking what they’re called. Barista?)

“Um, can I get a double espresso, please?” (I don’t really know what types of coffee there are except, latte, cappuccino, mocha, espresso, and the double espresso. And you can’t blame me. Ha. That is just what I want Stiles to freaking order, ok?)

“Right away, sir.” The cash register person replied by instinct. He then added up the money that was owed on the register, and called to Stiles, “That would be $3.25, sir. And your name?”

“Uh, Stiles,” Stiles answered while talking out a five dollar bill. He handed the bill to the guy and then the man dug into his cash register to fetch Stiles’ change. He handed it to Stiles with a, “here you go, sir,” and then gave a small smile. “We will call you when your drink is ready, sir. You can just wait at one of the tables.” Stiles nodded and said a quick ‘thank you’ and went to find a table to sit on. 

Derek was next in line, so he ordered a double espresso as well. (seeing the pattern?~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) The barista(?) promptly, overall, said the same things because the order was the same and stuff. (You know, the ‘stuff’? Yeah, that type of stuff, you know what I’m saying? Do you know where Derek is going to sit? (AKA the author just being incredibly, horrendously, amazingly, absolutely, egotistically, wowingly (Is that a word?) lazy.) Derek went to go sit next to Stiles. He didn’t know why, but he just did. He walked over to the table Stiles was lounging on, and said, “Mind if I sit here?” Stiles shook his head and pointed to a chair next to him, as in the friendly gesture, “Come, take a seat!” Derek did as Stiles asked. Stiles looked over at Derek, possibly thinking Derek was going to ask something of him or something. Derek, wanting to start a nice conversation, but, being the antisocial he was, he kind of just shuffled uncomfortably, trying to think of something to say. Stiles got the idea, and started simply, “How was your day? Well, that’s stupid of me to ask, since it’s morning, and you probably didn’t do anything today, and I’m just trying to start a simple conversation here—“

“My day was fine today, Stiles. Thank you for asking. And yours?” Derek interrupted. Stiles almost looked grateful, like saying,  _ Thank you. If you didn’t stop me, I would’ve never stopped. That is one of the  _ fascinating  _ things I do. _

“My day, well, it has been decent, other than the fact my dad forgot it was Saturday and woke me up early for school that clearly isn’t today! And I don’t have weekend school.” Derek sort of understood, but kind of on a more,  _ that has never happened to me, but I understand the feeling. _ Derek nodded with an  _ "mhmm" _ and then, reluctantly, from Stiles’s begging face, clearly wanted Derek to elaborate on what, “ _ My day was fine. _ ” And Derek did that. He told him about how Cora was such a huge jerk most of the time, and eventually, poured out the last month or two of his life. Wasn’t the best few moments of his life, but it felt so  _ good _ to just pour it out, along with his cooped-up emotions that came with it. It felt good to let it go as he said it. It felt, in a way, freeing; like a part of his soul was being lifted. It was like part of his darkened soul turned just the slightest bit lighter, but as some people say, every little bit counts. And Stiles was clearly listening. He wasn’t just letting Derek pour it out, and not even listen to the strife of this man. Sometimes it felt good, and sometimes saddening, to listen. 

Stiles seemed more attentive now that he had listened to the silent suffering this man has felt all alone, and wanted to make a change in this man’s life. Derek didn’t deserve this.


	2. Beware of the POPCORN FINISHER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Derek is at Stiles' house to watch a movie. Scott is there, they're having fun.
> 
> What could go wrong?  
> Nothing serious, I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys! I'm back with more STEREK. Soooo. (I'm so awkward.) I only have one prewritten chapter left after this, so after this chapter, updates will be slower. Just wanted to say that as a warning, because I can get pretty unmotivated. So, I hope you didn't get too attached to this story, because I SUCK at updating and writing.  
> Sooo, yeah.

  
  
  


Stiles’ POV

  
  


Derek didn’t deserve this. Stiles knew deep down, that if his dad treated him like that, he would’ve moved in with Scott.He didn’t know why Derek still hung around to the pain that he called his “family.” It was like he was just. . . used to it. That was a very depressing thought. Stiles wanted to help him, so he asked Derek, “Hey, um, I know that I just met you, but, do you wanna come over tonight? It’s a family movie night and I’m inviting my friend, Scott, who has  _ still _ not watched any Star Wars™ movies yet. You can come if you want. My dad wouldn’t mind.” 

Stiles eyed Derek, trying to see Derek’s expression. But, Derek’s face remained emotionless; you couldn’t decide if he was saying yes or no. For a long minute, Derek said nothing, didn’t even twitch an eye. Then, after a long sigh, he said, “Sure, I’ll come. I do enjoy a good Star Wars™ movie.” Stiles smirked at that. Yes! Another person who likes Star Wars™. Unlike  _ Scott  _ here, who never even tried to watch it. He was seriously missing out.

“Well,” Stiles began. “Meet me at this address, or if you want, you can call me and I’ll pick you up at 17:00?” Stiles didn’t want to sound too hopeful. He really didn’t. He didn’t know what this older guy was doing to his hormonal little brain. But it wasn’t unpleasant though, more like extremely confusing. He then looked up at Derek.

“Sure, Stiles, you can come pick me up.” Then he wrote down a number and an address. He handed the piece of paper to Stiles. 

The barista(?) then called out, “One Derek, a Derek, your double espresso is ready!” Derek turned to the guy who was nearly waving his double espresso in the air. He sat out of the chair and stood, offering his hand for a shake.

“See you later?” Derek said, lime green eyes letting out a shine of . . . hope? Stiles didn’t know. But he grabbed Derek’s hand gently for a good shake.

“See you later,” Stiles replied. Derek walked over to the man, got his coffee from the hand, slipped him a tip, and began walking out of the café like he one of those gangster-like people who beat other people up. Was that how he just described someone? Derek opened the door, which gave a little happy jingle, and walked out onto the street. Did Derek walk all the way here? Stiles looked at the piece of paper that held that man’s home address and phone number. He looked at the address and his eyes widened. How did he walk so far just to get some coffee? His house was like, five miles away from the café! Derek must be in really good shape. Stiles’ mind began to think some particularly lewd things that a person shouldn’t be thinking about a person they just met. Stiles never felt that around someone before. Well, maybe Scott once, but never this strongly before. It was still something, but not really like this. Geez, and he only met this man today! It must be his teenage hormones. Yeah, that must be it.

Stiles went to the really nice parking lot and walked up to his Fabulous Stiles Jeep™. He unlocked the Fabulous Stiles Jeep™and went inside to drive back home. He turned on the engine and the entire vehicle rumbled to life, like a sleeping animal that was recently in hibernation. He then drove his way home, a path in which he knew by heart, and then got back home. He parked the car in his driveway and put it in the parking mode. He switched the key in its place and then the car’s rumbling and bustling went to an abrupt stop, as if a lazy animal saw that it was going home, and when it got home just breathed a sigh of relief and promptly collapsed in a fit of being unhealthily lazy. 

Stiles then got out of the car and slammed the car door shut. As soon as Stiles saw the comfortable couch, just waiting to be sat on, he sighed and released the tension in his shoulders he didn’t know he had. He walked over to the comforting couch and sat on it, and the let relaxation of sitting sink into his shoulders. He thought about what had just happened. He just met someone who made him feel … like he should listen to them? Yeah, that’s it. No way in hell had this man just given him butterflies in his stomach. No. Way. But alas, he had already felt it. No matter now. He sighed again and began to text Scott.

Stiles:  _ Hey, Scott! You know you’re coming over to see Star Wars™ tonight, right? _

Scott:  _ Yeah, why? _

Stiles:  _ ‘Cause I invited someone else. WHO HAS SEEN AND  _ LOVES  _ STAR WARS™. You’re like, my only friend who has never seen Star Wars™. See your major flaw? _

Scott:  _ Well, who did you invite over?  _

Stiles:  _ Some guy I met at that café I like. He seemed really lonely. And his family are all jerks. He needs some time away from them. _

Scott:  _ Well, I’m ok with that. See ya soon? _

Stiles:  _ See ya soon.  _ Stiles stopped texting at that. Great. Now, it was about 16:00. He looked at the directions to Derek’s house. It would only take him about ten minutes to get to his house, so he didn’t need to leave too early. So, he had about fifty minutes of doing something. Yay. Stiles, out of boredom, just read some  _ Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard _ , even though it was for younger readers, until his dad got home. Right now, he was rereading  _ The Hammer of Thor _ . He liked to reread things. And plus, this books kind of taught you Norse mythology, so it was nice. After about half an hour, Stiles heard the rumbling of his dad’s police car coming into the driveway. He looked out the window and saw his dad coming out of the car, holding some . . . grocery bags? He usually asked Stiles to go grocery shopping. He would have to ask him about that. Stiles opened the door for his dad and asked, “Hey, Dad? How come you got the groceries? I could’ve gotten them for you.” His dad sighed. “Well, I kind of didn’t want to bother you today. You’ve got a school break, and it’s a Saturday, you should have some time to yourself. But don’t get used to it, ok?” The playfulness in his dad’s eyes was evident; a “funny” joke. But what if Derek’s family said something like that? He bet they would mean it.

“Aww, thanks, Dad, I really appreciate it. Need any help unloading any other bags?”

“Um, yeah. There are three bags left in the trunk. Sure you want to handle them? One of ‘em is extremely heavy. And don’t drop them! One of them has the eggs!” Stiles thought a little bit, but seeing as his dad was carrying two bags in each hand, he thought, “Why can’t I carry three?” Stiles swiftly ran past his dad with a quick  _ whoosh  _ and ran outside to his dad’s car. He opened the trunk and saw the three bags. He looked at them carefully. He would carry the two lighter ones in one hand and the heavier one in the other. This is why you need school: They help your brain think of brilliant strategies. Stiles weighed the bags in his hand, put the heaviest one in his right, and put the two lighter ones in his left. He hauled them up with a small grunt, and then carried the heavy one like a sack of potatoes. He walked exaggeratedly slow, as if to show that they were really heavy. He got to the doorway, turned around so his back was facing the wall, and simply pushed the door open with his back. It gave a small creek and Stiles went inside to put them in the kitchen.

Once they were done putting the groceries away, Stiles went to his dad and asked, “Dad? Is it ok if I invited someone over to watch the movie with us?” His dad looked over to him from his desk piled high with papers.

“Sure, Stiles. Have I met them before?”

“No, not that I know of. I met him recently.” Mr. Stilinski looked over at his son again. “Alright, fine by me.” Stiles wanted to say, “Why did you say ‘Ok’ twice?” But he didn’t push it. It was his dad being overprotective. But he would rather have an overprotective dad than one that would ignore you. Stiles looked at his phone. The clock stated that the time was 16:47. Might as well go now.

“Hey, Dad. I’m gonna go pick up my friend now. See you later.” Stiles fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Then he walked up to his car and unlocked it and got inside. He put his key into its appropriate spot and the engine came rumbling to life. He stepped on the gas and went to Derek’s house. 

It took Stiles about ten minutes to get to Derek’s house, so he got there at about 17:00. Stiles got out of his Jeep and inspected the house in front of him. It was cool and for some reason, the slightest bit eerie. Stiles walked to the house by the gravel road leading up to it. Stiles then knocked on the door with a rhythm:  _ bum budda bum bum, bum bum. _ After about twenty seconds, a young woman who looked a bit like Derek answered; probably Derek’s sister. She peered up at Stiles, and then got all flirtatious. 

“Heya, there. Whatcha doing over here, by the Beacon Hills Preserve, all alone? Looking for someone?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Stiles probably visibly paled. He cleared his throat nervously.

“Um, yeah. I actually came to see. . . Derek?” Stiles’ voice rose higher as he spoke till it sounded like a question. The woman frowned a bit. 

“You’re here to see  _ Derek? _ ” She said the word as one would call Voldemort. Like it hurt her physically to say it. That broke Stiles’ heart.

“Yes, I’m here to see  _ Derek _ . Got a problem with that?” The silent ‘not you’ was loud and clear. The woman smiled mischievously.

“Ooooh. Playing hard to get, are we? My name is Cora, by the way.”

“Can you just get Derek, please?”

Suddenly there was a blur of black clothes and there was Derek; huffing and puffing and looking at Cora pointedly.

“Cora, I heard a pretty frantic heartbeat. What are you doing?” Stiles flinched at the words ‘heard a heartbeat’. Derek looked up at Stiles, realizing his mistake, looking almost disappointed in himself.

“Oh.” He said. “It’s you.”

“Dude, you can  _ hear  _ heartbeats? Like, are you a werewolf or something? It would be weird if there was  _ another  _ one, it’s like Beacon Hills is  _ actually  _ a beacon for the supernatural!” Stiles paused for a second. “Oh shoot! There’ll be another werewolf watching the movie at my house. Is that okay with you? Are werewolves like not okay with werewolves that aren’t in each others’ packs or something? That would be bad. I’ll have to ask Deaton later.”

Derek paled. So did Cora. Then they looked at Stiles.

“‘Another werewolf’? Who is it?” 

“Dang, you guys are oblivious! It’s not ‘who is it,’ but ‘who are  _ they?’”  _ Stiles paused for a moment. “You guys seriously don’t know? You guys  _ are _ the werewolves! Can’t you sniff ‘em out or something? And Cora is one, too, I’m guessing?”

Derek sighed. “Yes.”

“Are you still coming over?” Derek almost looked offended, and Cora pouted. “Why do you have to be bi and steal all of the hot guys?” Cora whispered to Derek. He ignored her. 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? It’s just another werewolf. But seriously, who is this other werewolf?” Derek asked.

“Ever heard of Scott McCall?” Derek stilled for a moment, thinking.

“Oh…. that guy. We’ll be fine. From what I’ve heard, the guy is a huge softie.” Stiles scoffed.

“Oh, that’s a  _ huge  _ understatement. I can’t believe the werewolf gods chose him to be a True Alpha or whatever they call it, because the werewolf wouldn’t ever want to bite someone unless it saves their life! And with their permission, of course.”

Derek stiffened. “Scott’s a True Alpha now? Didn’t know that.”

“Ehh. You learn new things every day. Sooo, you coming or what?” Stiles asked again. 

“Yeah. I’ll be right there.” Derek did a mock salute to Cora, and then followed Stiles to his Fabulous Stiles Jeep _ ™ _ . Stiles offered for Derek to go into the passenger seat, so Derek happily obliged. Stiles went in the driver’s seat and turned the car on once again. He made his way back home. 

“So uh, Derek. Thank you back there, for uh, saving me from that awkward conversation with your sister. She was wiggling her eyebrows and all that crap. Never got the chance to tell her I don’t like her. So yeah. Thanks.”

Derek smiled softly. “You are  _ very _ welcome, Stiles.” Stiles smiled brightly at that, and Stiles could’ve sworn he’d heard him mutter, “you’re  _ very  _ welcome.” Stiles started to talk again. “So, you’re a werewolf.” Derek didn’t know what Stiles was trying to say.

“Yes, I am a werewolf. So very observant you are.” Derek couldn’t help but answer the least bit sarcastically. 

“Well, do you know who bit you, or are they a jerk like Peter?” Stiles wondered.

Derek scoffed. “No. I was born with it, actually.” Stiles looked confused. “That can happen?” Derek seemed a little miffed about that. “Of course you can be born a werewolf, if your parents are werewolves as well.”.

“Oh. That’s interesting.” Derek didn’t have to hear his heartbeat to tell he wasn’t lying. Someone was truly interested? That was a first.

Before no time, they had gotten to Stiles’ house. Scott was already at the door, waiting for Stiles like the good friend he is. Stiles would’ve just used the key he got and let himself inside and wait there. (Scott had a key.) But Scott is a really good friend. He walked over to Derek and Stiles. 

“Hey, Stiles! And that must be. . .” Scott didn’t know his name, so he stopped and waited for someone to say the name.

“I’m Derek.” Derek finished his sentence for him. Scott smiled.

“That’s a nice name. I’m Scott. Nice to meet you.” Scott offered his hand to Derek. Derek took it in a firm but friendly handshake. If Scott knew that Derek was a werewolf, he didn’t let on.

“Nice to meet you too.” Stiles took the silence as an opportunity.

“Sooo. Star Wars! Anybody excited or what? And Scott, you  _ have  _ to watch and listen since you have never seen it. This guy already has.” Scott just smiled kindly.

“Sure, Stiles. Whatever you say.” Stiles and Derek could sense no sarcasm whatsoever. That was Scott. Stiles fished his keys out of his pocket and let everyone inside. 

“Ladies first,” he said to Scott. Scott just ignored the comment and went inside. Derek went after him, and Stiles was the last to enter. He pivoted and quickly locked the door behind him. Stiles went next to the stairs and yelled, “Hey Dad! ‘M home!” No response other than some clattering papers, but that was good enough. 

Stiles sat on the couch and patted the two sides next to him invitingly. 

“Come, come! Let’s get the movie started! We are watching the  _ Phantom Menace  _ first. Scott, that’s the first one, by the way, even though it came after the 4th, 5th, and 6th. The movies were not made in chronological order.” Scott sat to the left of Stiles and Derek sat to the right. Stiles grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the television on. He had the movie digitally, so he just clicked on it and was about to turn the movie on, but paused.

“Oh shoot! Forgot the popcorn! Be right back!” He sat up so fast he almost got whiplash and sped towards the kitchen. He got two bags of large microwave popcorn and almost shoved them into the microwave. He set the timer to two minutes and tapped his foot impatiently.  _ Darn ADHD!  _ he thought bitterly. As soon as he heard the ding he immediately opened the microwave and grabbed the two bags of popcorn and got a big bowl. He ripped open the bags and dumped the popcorn into the bowl, and as fast as lightning, put the now empty bags into the trash bin and raced over to the couch. He sat down as if he never forgot the popcorn.

“Sorry for that.” He said nonchalantly, and then turned the movie on. Scott watched with intent for Stiles’ sake. He did not want to get on Stiles’ bad side. True Alpha (Any supernatural being really.) or not, Stiles could be scary if crossed. Scratch that, he could be  _ terrifying  _ if he wanted to. 

At certain scary parts, Stiles would flinch and subconsciously hold Derek’s hand. Derek didn’t complain. Not at all. Derek liked it when Stiles held his hand. So did Stiles. By the end of the movie, Stiles was holding on to Derek’s entire arm like a teddy bear and leaning his head on Derek’s shoulders. As the ending credits rolled in, Stiles must’ve finally realized what he was doing, and slowly inched away from Derek. Stiles mumbled a quiet “sorry”. Derek mumbled a “don’t worry about it” back. Derek looked down to Stiles to see him smiling up at him, with a little smile. Derek smiled warmly in reply. 

Scott was the one to ruin the moment.

“Wow, Stiles! That was a cool movie. I really  _ didn’t  _ know what I was missing out on. Thanks, bro.”

Stiles flinched at the words breaking the comfortable silence. He looked at Derek, then at his friend.

“See? I told you! But you’re like, ‘Oh, no! I have to go in a motel that has a terrible suicide history and then we can watch Star Wars later.’ I  _ told  _ you.” Stiles mocked. Scott raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry, but we were busy at the time! I have no control of when we have delayed team meetings!” Scott answered. Scott sighed. “But that was a good movie. Thanks.” After saying that, he grabbed the last of the popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. “And thanks for the popcorn.” He smiled mischievously at Stiles.

Stiles put his hand close to Derek’s hand and edged closer. 

“Scott has an evil reputation for taking the last of the popcorn. All of my attempts to stop him have been futile. Beware of the Popcorn Finisher!” He whisper-yelled to Derek, making sure Scott could hear on purpose. All Scott did in response was roll his eyes at Stiles’ drama, and Derek chuckled amusedly.

“I might have to take that position from you later, Scott. Be careful.” Derek mused. Scott smiled in return. Scott stood from the couch. He smiled forlornly.

“Well, not to be the party-pooper, but, my mom said I had to be back by 20:00 and right now it is. . .” He looked at his watch to check the time. “19:30. And I’m walking home.”

Stiles sighed and said, “Okay, okay. You can go.” He mumbled ‘party pooper’ under his breath just to annoy Scott. Scott rolled his eyes fondly before doing a mock bow to Stiles and walking to exit the house. He did a little wave and then closed the door. You could hear the ‘click’ from the lock before the receding footsteps. Stiles looked at the door then to Derek.

“Soooo,” He said, just for the sake of conversation. Then an idea popped into his head. “Wanna sleep over? Like, I’m sure your family wouldn’t mind, right?” Stiles looked up to Derek hopefully, not even trying to hide it.

“Sure,” Derek said, probably without even thinking, let alone thinking twice.

“Okay! So, wanna go see where we’re sleeping?” Stiles asked. Derek mumbled a quiet ‘sure’ and began to follow Stiles. They went up the stairs and into Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles gestures to his bed.

“Sooo, you into sleeping on the bed?” Stiles started. Derek shifted.

“But, where are you gonna sleep?” Derek said, looking at Stiles questioningly.

“Ehh, I’ll get out a mattress.” He paused. “ _ But, _ I get  _ that _ pillow.” He made a grab for a pillow. Derek looked at him in confusion.

“What? It helps me sleep at night. My Mom gave it to me. . .” He trailed off, leaving Derek confused. (I’m just guessing his mom gave him the pillow.)

“Is she working out of town?” Derek tries to make sense of why the pillow matters so much. He doesn’t really have much experience with amazing mothers as of late. Stiles sighs. Derek looks at him, and finds a tear threatening to spill? Derek fills in the gap.

“Oh.” Is all Derek can say. Stiles doesn’t look like the kind of guy who wants to be pitied. Derek wouldn’t want to be either. He goes over to Stiles and gives him a comforting pat on the back. What he didn’t expect, was for Stiles to wrap his hands around Derek in a death hug. Derek cautiously hugs back. Stiles seems satisfied. Guess that did the trick. After a few minutes of just comforting silence, Stiles finally pulls away. He looks up at Derek.

“Thanks, dude. That was like,  _ really _ stupid. Sorry.” He wipes some tears with his sleeve. Derek looks down at him.

“What for?” 

Stiles gestures all around him. “Everything.” Stiles then excuses himself to get the mattress. After about five minutes, Stiles comes back with a reasonably sized mattress and plops it on the floor. He takes a blanket from the closet and drops it on the mattress, and also puts his pillow at the front of it.

“So, wanna hit the hay now, or. . ?” He trails off, so Derek could say something else if he wants to do something else.

“Ehh, we can go to sleep now. If you want.” Derek smiles. They both climb into bed, and Derek had the best sleep in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yeah. Another chapter. Great!   
> So, as I said before, you might want to find another Sterek you like, because I only have one more unfinished prewritten chapter left. So after that, it may take a lot longer to be updated, so just saying to warn you.
> 
> Also...  
> WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?! After the first day and a half, I already have FORTY-EIGHT kudos, FIFTEEN bookmarks, and EIGHT HUNDRED EIGHTY-SEVEN HITS?!?!  
> How come so many people like my terrible writing? I don't understand!  
> I am flabbergasted that so many people like this...  
> But still! It warms my heart that people like this. It really does!  
> And it also motivates me a bit. . .  
> SOOOO keep it up! 
> 
> :D
> 
> Pece


	3. What happens when the POPCORN FINISHER is in your house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes over to sleep at Stiles' house. It's all fun, Scott is here, and they're watching a movie.
> 
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, guys! I didn't check to see how long this chapter is, but I think it is longer than the last one. Sooo. After this, I only have one other chapter prewritten! How silly of me to overestimate myself. Oh well! So, after the next chapter, updates will come more slowly, because I easily get unmotivated, and won't write until my sister threatens me to keep writing. So, beware! Just a warning.

Stiles’ POV

 

Derek didn’t deserve this. Stiles knew deep down, that if his dad treated him like that, he would’ve moved in with Scott. He didn’t know why Derek still hung around to the pain that he called his “family.” It was like he was just. . . used to it. That was a very depressing thought. Stiles wanted to help him, so he asked Derek, “Hey, um, I know that I just met you, but, do you wanna come over tonight? It’s a family movie night and I’m inviting my friend, Scott, who has  _ still _ not watched any Star Wars™  movies yet. You can come if you want. My dad wouldn’t mind.” 

Stiles eyed Derek, trying to see Derek’s expression. But, Derek’s face remained emotionless; you couldn’t decide if he was saying yes or no. For a long minute, Derek said nothing; didn’t even twitch an eye. Then, after a long sigh, he said, “Sure, I’ll come. I do enjoy a good Star Wars™ movie.” Stiles smirked at that. Yes! Another person who likes Star Wars™. Unlike  _ Scott  _ here, who never even tried to watch it. He was seriously missing out.

“Well,” Stiles began. “Meet me at this address, or if you want, you can call me and I’ll pick you up at 17:00?” Stiles didn’t want to sound too hopeful. He really didn’t. He didn’t know what this older guy was doing to his hormonal little brain. But it wasn’t unpleasant though, more like extremely confusing. He then looked up at Derek.

“Sure, Stiles, you can come pick me up.” Then he wrote down a number and an address. He handed the piece of paper to Stiles. 

The barista(?) then called out, “One Derek, a Derek, your double espresso is ready!” Derek turned to the guy who was nearly waving his double espresso in the air. He sat out of the chair and stood, offering his hand for a shake.

“See you later?” Derek said, lime green eyes letting out a shine of . . . hope? Stiles didn’t know. But he grabbed Derek’s hand gently for a good shake.

“See you later,” Stiles replied. Derek walked over to the man, got his coffee from the man's hand, slipped him a tip, and began walking out of the café like he one of those gangster-like people who beat other people up. Was that how he just described someone? Derek opened the door, which gave a little happy jingle, and walked out onto the street. Did Derek walk all the way here? Stiles looked at the piece of paper that held that man’s home address and phone number. He looked at the address and his eyes widened. How did he walk so far just to get some coffee? His house was like, five miles away from the café! Derek must be in really good shape. Stiles’ mind began to think some particularly lewd things that a person shouldn’t be thinking about a person they just met. Stiles never felt that around someone before. Well, maybe Scott once, but never this strongly before. It was still something, but not really like this. Geez, and he only met this man today! It must be his teenage hormones. Yeah, that must be it.

Stiles went to the really nice parking lot and walked up to his Fabulous Stiles Jeep™. He unlocked the Fabulous Stiles Jeep™ and went inside to drive back home. He turned on the engine and the entire vehicle rumbled to life, like a sleeping animal that was recently in hibernation. He then drove his way home, a path in which he knew by heart, and then got back home. He parked the car in his driveway and put it in the parking mode. He switched the key in its place and then the car’s rumbling and bustling went to an abrupt stop, as if a lazy animal saw that it was going home, and when it got home just breathed a sigh of relief and promptly collapsed in a fit of being unhealthily lazy. 

Stiles then got out of the car and slammed the car door shut. As soon as Stiles saw the comfortable couch, just waiting to be sat on, he sighed and released the tension in his shoulders he didn’t know he had. He walked over to the comforting couch and sat on it, and the let relaxation of sitting sink into his shoulders. He thought about what had just happened. He just met someone who made him feel … like he should listen to them? Yeah, that’s it. No way in hell had this man just given him butterflies in his stomach. No. Way. But alas, he had already felt it. No matter now. He sighed again and began to text Scott.

Stiles:  _ Hey, Scott! You know you’re coming over to see Star Wars™ tonight, right? _

Scott:  _ Yeah, why? _

Stiles:  _ ‘Cause I invited someone else. WHO HAS SEEN AND  _ LOVES  _ STAR WARS™. You’re like, my only friend who has never seen Star Wars™. See your major flaw? _

Scott:  _ Well, who did you invite over?  _

Stiles:  _ Some guy I met at that café I like. He seemed really lonely. And his family are all jerks. He needs some time away from them. _

Scott:  _ Well, I’m ok with that. See ya soon? _

Stiles:  _ See ya soon.  _ Stiles stopped texting at that. Great. Now, it was about 16:00. He looked at the directions to Derek’s house. It would only take him about ten minutes to get to his house, so he didn’t need to leave too early. So, he had about fifty minutes of doing something. Yay. Stiles, out of boredom, just read some  _ Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard _ , even though it was for younger readers, until his dad got home. Right now, he was rereading  _ The Hammer of Thor _ . He liked to reread things. And plus, this books kind of taught you Norse mythology, so it was nice. After about half an hour, Stiles heard the rumbling of his dad’s police car coming into the driveway. He looked out the window and saw his dad coming out of the car, holding some . . . grocery bags? He usually asked Stiles to go grocery shopping. He would have to ask him about that. Stiles opened the door for his dad and asked, “Hey, Dad? How come you got the groceries? I could’ve gotten them for you.” His dad sighed. “Well, I kind of didn’t want to bother you today. You’ve got a school break, and it’s a Saturday, you should have some time to yourself. But don’t get used to it, ok?” The playfulness in his dad’s eyes was evident; a “funny” joke. But what if Derek’s family said something like that? He bet they would mean it.

“Aww, thanks, Dad, I really appreciate it. Need any help unloading any other bags?”

“Um, yeah. There are three bags left in the trunk. Sure you want to handle them? One of ‘em is extremely heavy. And don’t drop them! One of them has the eggs!” Stiles thought a little bit, but seeing as his dad was carrying two bags in each hand, he thought, “Why can’t I carry three?” Stiles swiftly ran past his dad with a quick  _ whoosh  _ and ran outside to his dad’s car. He opened the trunk and saw the three bags. He looked at them carefully. He would carry the two lighter ones in one hand and the heavier one in the other. This is why you need school: They help your brain think of brilliant strategies. Stiles weighed the bags in his hand, put the heaviest one in his right, and put the two lighter ones in his left. He hauled them up with a small grunt, and then carried the heavy one like a sack of potatoes. He walked exaggeratedly slow, as if to show that they were really heavy. He got to the doorway, turned around so his back was facing the wall, and simply pushed the door open with his back. It gave a small creek and Stiles went inside to put them in the kitchen.

Once they were done putting the groceries away, Stiles went to his dad and asked, “Dad? Is it ok if I invited someone over to watch the movie with us?” His dad looked over to him from his desk piled high with papers.

“Sure, Stiles. Have I met them before?”

“No, not that I know of. I met him recently.” Mr. Stilinski looked over at his son again. “Alright, fine by me.” Stiles wanted to say, “Why did you say ‘Ok’ twice?” But he didn’t push it. It was his dad being overprotective. But he would rather have an overprotective dad than one that would ignore you. Stiles looked at his phone. The clock stated that the time was 16:47. Might as well go now.

“Hey, Dad. I’m gonna go pick up my friend now. See you later.” Stiles fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Then he walked up to his car and unlocked it and got inside. He put his key into its appropriate spot and the engine came rumbling to life. He stepped on the gas and went to Derek’s house. 

It took Stiles about ten minutes to get to Derek’s house, so he got there at about 17:00. Stiles got out of his Jeep and inspected the house in front of him. It was cool and for some reason, the slightest bit eerie. Stiles walked to the house by the gravel road leading up to it. Stiles then knocked on the door with a rhythm:  _ bum budda bum bum, bum bum. _ After about twenty seconds, a young woman who looked a bit like Derek answered; probably Derek’s sister. She peered up at Stiles, and then got all flirtatious. 

“Heya, there. Whatcha doing over here, by the Beacon Hills Preserve, all alone? Looking for someone?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Stiles probably visibly paled. He cleared his throat nervously.

“Um, yeah. I actually came to see. . . Derek?” Stiles’ voice rose higher as he spoke till it sounded like a question. The woman frowned a bit. 

“You’re here to see  _ Derek? _ ” She said the word as one would call Voldemort. Like it hurt her physically to say it. That broke Stiles’ heart.

“Yes, I’m here to see  _ Derek _ . Got a problem with that?” The silent ‘not you’ was loud and clear. The woman smiled mischievously.

“Ooooh. Playing hard to get, are we? My name is Cora, by the way.”

“Can you just get Derek, please?”

Suddenly there was a blur of black clothes and there was Derek; huffing and puffing and looking at Cora pointedly.

“Cora, I heard a pretty frantic heartbeat. What are you doing?” Stiles flinched at the words ‘heard a heartbeat’. Derek looked up at Stiles, realizing his mistake, looking almost disappointed in himself.

“Oh.” He said. “It’s you.”

“Dude, you can  _ hear  _ heartbeats? Like, are you a werewolf or something? It would be weird if there was  _ another  _ one, it’s like Beacon Hills is  _ actually  _ a beacon for the supernatural!” Stiles paused for a second. “Oh shoot! There’ll be another werewolf watching the movie at my house. Is that okay with you? Are werewolves like not okay with werewolves that aren’t in each others’ packs or something? That would be bad. I’ll have to ask Deaton later.”

Derek paled. So did Cora. Then they looked at Stiles.

“‘Another werewolf’? Who is it?” 

“Dang, you guys are oblivious! It’s not ‘who is it,’ but ‘who are  _ they?’”  _ Stiles paused for a moment. “You guys seriously don’t know? You guys  _ are _ the werewolves! Can’t you sniff ‘em out or something? And Cora is one, too, I’m guessing?”

Derek sighed. “Yes.”

“Are you still coming over?” Derek almost looked offended, and Cora pouted. “Why do you have to be bi and steal all of the hot guys?” Cora whispered to Derek. He ignored her. 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? It’s just another werewolf. But seriously, who is this other werewolf?” Derek asked.

“Ever heard of Scott McCall?” Derek stilled for a moment, thinking.

“Oh…. that guy. We’ll be fine. From what I’ve heard, the guy is a huge softie.” Stiles scoffed.

“Oh, that’s a  _ huge  _ understatement. I can’t believe the werewolf gods chose him to be a True Alpha or whatever they call it, because the werewolf wouldn’t ever want to bite someone unless it saves their life! And with their permission, of course.”

Derek stiffened. “Scott’s a True Alpha now? Didn’t know that.”

“Ehh. You learn new things every day. Sooo, you coming or what?” Stiles asked again. 

“Yeah. I’ll be right there.” Derek did a mock salute to Cora, and followed Stiles to his Fabulous Stiles Jeep _ ™ _ . Stiles offered for Derek to go into the passenger seat, so Derek happily obliged. Stiles went in the driver’s seat and turned the car on once again. He made his way back home. 

“So uh, Derek. Thank you back there, for uh, saving me from that awkward conversation with your sister. She was wiggling her eyebrows and all that crap. Never got the chance to tell her I don’t like her. So yeah. Thanks.”

Derek smiled softly. “You are  _ very _ welcome, Stiles.” Stiles smiled brightly at that, and Stiles could’ve sworn he’d heard him mutter, “you’re  _ very  _ welcome.” Stiles started to talk again. “So, you’re a werewolf.” Derek didn’t know what Stiles was trying to say.

“Yes, I am a werewolf. So very observant you are.” Derek couldn’t help but answer the least bit sarcastically. 

“Well, do you know who bit you, or are they a jerk like Peter?” Stiles wondered.

Derek scoffed. “No. I was born with it, actually.” Stiles looked confused. “That can happen?” Derek seemed a little miffed about that. “Of course you can be born a werewolf if your parents are werewolves as well.”.

“Oh. That’s interesting.” Derek didn’t have to hear his heartbeat to tell he wasn’t lying. Someone was truly interested? That was a first.

Before no time, they had gotten to Stiles’ house. Scott was already at the door, waiting for Stiles like the good friend he is. Stiles would’ve just used the key he got and let himself inside and wait there. (Scott had a key.) But Scott is a really good friend. He walked over to Derek and Stiles. 

“Hey, Stiles! And that must be. . .” Scott didn’t know his name, so he stopped and waited for someone to say the name.

“I’m Derek.” Derek finished his sentence for him. Scott smiled.

“That’s a nice name. I’m Scott. Nice to meet you.” Scott offered his hand to Derek. Derek took it in a firm but friendly handshake. If Scott knew that Derek was a werewolf, he didn’t let on.

“Nice to meet you too.” Stiles took the silence as an opportunity.

“Sooo. Star Wars! Anybody excited or what? And Scott, you  _ have  _ to watch and listen since you have never seen it. This guy already has.” Scott just smiled kindly.

“Sure, Stiles. Whatever you say.” Stiles and Derek could sense no sarcasm whatsoever. That was Scott. Stiles fished his keys out of his pocket and let everyone inside. 

“Ladies first,” he said to Scott. Scott just ignored the comment and went inside. Derek went after him, and Stiles was the last to enter. He pivoted and quickly locked the door behind him. Stiles went next to the stairs and yelled, “Hey Dad! ‘M home!” No response other than some clattering papers, but that was good enough. 

Stiles sat on the couch and patted the two sides next to him invitingly. 

“Come, come! Let’s get the movie started! We are watching the  _ Phantom Menace  _ first. Scott, that’s the first one, by the way, even though it came after the 4th, 5th, and 6th. The movies were not made in chronological order.” Scott sat to the left of Stiles and Derek sat to the right. Stiles grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the television on. He had the movie digitally, so he just clicked on it and was about to turn the movie on, but paused.

“Oh shoot! Forgot the popcorn! Be right back!” He sat up so fast he almost got whiplash and sped towards the kitchen. He got two bags of large microwave popcorn and almost shoved them into the microwave. He set the timer to two minutes and tapped his foot impatiently.  _ Darn ADHD!  _ he thought bitterly. As soon as he heard the ding he immediately opened the microwave and grabbed the two bags of popcorn and got a big bowl. He ripped open the bags and dumped the popcorn into the bowl, and as fast as lightning, put the now empty bags into the trash bin and raced over to the couch. He sat down as if he never forgot the popcorn.

“Sorry for that.” He said nonchalantly and then turned the movie on. Scott watched with intent for Stiles’ sake. He did not want to get on Stiles’ bad side. True Alpha (Any supernatural being really.) or not, Stiles could be scary if crossed. Scratch that, he could be  _ terrifying  _ if he wanted to. 

At certain scary parts, Stiles would flinch and subconsciously hold Derek’s hand. Derek didn’t complain. Not at all. Derek liked it when Stiles held his hand. So did Stiles. By the end of the movie, Stiles was holding on to Derek’s entire arm like a teddy bear and leaning his head on Derek’s shoulders. As the ending credits rolled in, Stiles must’ve finally realized what he was doing, and slowly inched away from Derek. Stiles mumbled a quiet “sorry”. Derek mumbled a “don’t worry about it” back. Derek looked down to Stiles to see him smiling up at him, with a little smile. Derek smiled warmly in reply. 

Scott was the one to ruin the moment.

“Wow, Stiles! That was a cool movie. I really  _ didn’t  _ know what I was missing out on. Thanks, bro.”

Stiles flinched at the words breaking the comfortable silence. He looked at Derek, then at his friend.

“See? I told you! But you’re like, ‘Oh, no! I have to go in a motel that has a terrible suicide history and then we can watch Star Wars later.’ I  _ told  _ you.” Stiles mocked. Scott raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry, but we were busy at the time! I have no control of when we have delayed team meetings!” Scott answered. Scott sighed. “But that was a good movie. Thanks.” After saying that, he grabbed the last of the popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. “And thanks for the popcorn.” He smiled mischievously at Stiles.

Stiles put his hand close to Derek’s hand and edged closer. 

“Scott has an evil reputation of taking the last of the popcorn. All of my attempts to stop him have been futile. Beware of the Popcorn Finisher!” He whisper-yelled to Derek, making sure Scott could hear on purpose. All Scott did in response was roll his eyes at Stiles’ drama, and Derek chuckled amusedly.

“I might have to take that position from you later, Scott. Be careful.” Derek mused. Scott smiled in return. Scott stood from the couch. He smiled forlornly.

“Well, not to be the party-pooper, but, my mom said I had to be back by 20:00 and right now it is. . .” He looked at his watch to check the time. “19:30. And I’m walking home.”

Stiles sighed and said, “Okay, okay. You can go.” He mumbled ‘party pooper’ under his breath just to annoy Scott. Scott rolled his eyes fondly before doing a mock bow to Stiles and walking to exit the house. He did a little wave and then closed the door. You could hear the ‘click’ from the lock before the receding footsteps. Stiles looked at the door then to Derek.

“Soooo,” He said, just for the sake of conversation. Then an idea popped into his head. “Wanna sleep over? Like, I’m sure your family wouldn’t mind, right?” Stiles looked up to Derek hopefully, not even trying to hide it.

“Sure,” Derek said, probably without even thinking, let alone thinking twice.

“Okay! So, wanna go see where we’re sleeping?” Stiles asked. Derek mumbled a quiet ‘sure’ and began to follow Stiles. They went up the stairs and into Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles gestures to his bed.

“Sooo, you into sleeping on the bed?” Stiles started. Derek shifted.

“But, where are you gonna sleep?” Derek said, looking at Stiles questioningly.

“Ehh, I’ll get out a mattress.” He paused. “ _ But, _ I get  _ that _ pillow.” He made a grab for a pillow. Derek looked at him in confusion.

“What? It helps me sleep at night. My Mom gave it to me. . .” He trailed off, leaving Derek confused. (I’m just guessing his mom gave him the pillow.)

“Is she working out of town?” Derek tries to make sense of why the pillow matters so much. He doesn’t really have much experience with amazing mothers as of late. Stiles sighs. Derek looks at him, and finds a tear threatening to spill? Derek fills in the gap.

“Oh.” Is all Derek can say. Stiles doesn’t look like the kind of guy who wants to be pitied. Derek wouldn’t want to be either. He goes over to Stiles and gives him a comforting pat on the back. What he didn’t expect, was for Stiles to wrap his hands around Derek in a death hug. Derek cautiously hugs back. Stiles seems satisfied. Guess that did the trick. After a few minutes of just comforting silence, Stiles finally pulls away. He looks up at Derek.

“Thanks, dude. That was like,  _ really _ stupid. Sorry.” He wipes some tears with his sleeve. Derek looks down at him.

“What for?” 

Stiles gestures all around him. “Everything.” Stiles then excuses himself to get the mattress. After about five minutes, Stiles comes back with a reasonably sized mattress and plops it on the floor. He takes a blanket from the closet and drops it on the mattress, and also puts his pillow at the front of it.

“So, wanna hit the hay now, or. . ?” He trails off, so Derek could say something else if he wants to do something else.

“Ehh, we can go to sleep now. If you want.” Derek smiles. They both climb into bed, and Derek had the best sleep in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there. DONE. Finally, I always procrastinate. So yeah. As I mentioned before, I only have one more prewritten chapter left, so after that. . . updates will most definitely be slower. YAY! How FUN. So, thank you ALL for all of this support. Like really, one and a half days, and already


	4. Truth or Dare goes a bit wonky (A/N????????) O.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in this, there is Minecraft, raging Dereks, Stiles laughing his butt off at Derek, and some Truth or Dare O.O. Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo. Just ta warn ya, this whole story might be shorter than I imagined, so this MIGHT be the second-to-last chapter, but I’m not sure. Soo. . . Beware! So. . . I’m not dead! I DID tell you I only update this when I feel like it, which is not often, right? If not, you have been warned!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S hope you enjoy this! (I sure enjoyed writing this :3)

Ummmm. Sorry about this. A/Ns are more Wattpad than AO3. But, I’m soooooo sorry because something happened to my copy button and there is _NO WAY I’M WRITING THE CHAPTER ALL OVER AGAIN, WORD BY WORD._ Again, I apologize, I have the whole chapter written, but IT JUST WON’T COPY!!!!! I’m so mad at both Google Docs and at myself, because maybe, this wouldn’t have happened earlier. So, if I had just writtren earlier and just gotten it DONE, this wouldn’t have happened. SO! As soon as I figure out how to copy again, I WILL POST THIS CHAPTER!

 

I’m sorry. I just wanted to get this out. See ya soon.

 

 

_(Hopefully.)_ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has never happened before. I’m too lazy to get rid of what I wrote in the summary and the title AND beginning notes, so just deal with it. Well, maybe the title. Don’t wanna lead ya on false hope. See ya later, hopefully. I hope you stick with me and these stupid obstacles.
> 
> “Pece.” - Falcon Lover.  
> *wink wink, nudge nudge.*  
> (I’m so stealing that now!)


	5. Truth or Dare goes a bit wonky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same summary as last time. I don’t feel like remembering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The copy button felt like working. Just a bit of unedited stuff that I literally just pasted and posted. Ha!

 

Derek’s POV

  
The next day, Derek was in a really good mood. Maybe it was just finding a good friend, and I was his birthday. He was 21 today. Derek woke up before Stiles. He didn’t want to bother him, so he just laid there and enjoyed himself. He listened to the steady, slow beating of Stiles’ heart, and it soothed him. The heartbeat was a lullaby to his ears, and he eventually fell asleep again. When he woke, Stiles seemed to be too. While Stiles stretched and yawned, Derek got up from the bed and stretched his arms widely, and giving a tiny yawn. Upon Derek’s face there was a huge grin (well, for him, anyway) on his face, and when Stiles suggested they go get some donuts and coffee from the shop they met at, Derek walked down the stair with a skip in his step. They both got into Stiles’ jeep, and the listened to some R&B and Soul. One of the favorites from the trip was Estelle’s, “American Boy,” ft. Kanye West.  
After they got out of the car, they headed into the shop, and Stiles ordered a glazed donut and Derek ordered a donut with chocolate frosting. They thanked the barista and went to a table. They settled down and Stiles asked, “You feel happier today, I may assume. Can I ask why?” Derek looked at him. Derek felt like saying he just got a good nights sleep, and it wasn’t because of anything in particular, but there wasn’t really a reason to lie. So he just spoke the truth.  
“It’s my birthday,” he said nonchalantly, as if it happened everyday, and not once in an entire freaking year. Stiles’ eyes went big.  
“Seriously? It’s your birthday?! Wow. How old are you?”  
Derek shrugged. “I’m 21.” Stiles’ eyes went huge again.  
“That means you’re of legal drinking age! I’m jealous! I’m a measly 17.” Derek just shrugged his shoulders again.  
“Didn’t really plan on drinking today.”  
They enjoyed the rest of the early morning in the coffee shop talking about the most random of things, and hung for a few hours after noon.

  
After that, Derek meets with Stiles every day at the little café, just talking and having a good time. Over the past few months, Derek would occasionally come over to Stiles’ house for a while, or sleep over. Occasionally turned into some some of the time and that turned to most of the time. Derek was slowly, but surely, slipping away from his family. Well, Stiles was kind of his family, right? They had become so close. They even walked around the preserve together sometimes. His life was becoming better. He was happier than ever before. Life was bliss! His feelings for Stiles we’re slowly becoming less platonic as well. . .  
Today, he was supposed to go to Stiles’ house. Today he might as well confess his feelings. It was currently about 16:50, and Stiles had said he would pick him up at 17:00, so he would have to think of something witty about his feelings for his good friend really quickly.  
At the moment, all he could think of to say was, “Hey, Stiles, I kind of like you. Not as a friend, but like, more than a friend. Like, I like-like you, ya know?” and, “Hey, I really like you, and I kind of want to kiss you. Badly.” He knew those were really awkward things to say, but he couldn’t think of better as he heard the rumbling of Stiles’ jeep come closer. Might as well get there before Cora, or Laura who both had little girl-crushes on his friend.  
He raced down the stairs, into the kitchen, and to the doorway to open the door for Stiles. Thankfully for Stiles Cora or Laura hadn’t made it there first. He opened the door to see Stiles flashing that brilliant smile of his that Derek couldn’t get enough of. He thought that that was one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. Seeing that he was staring, Stiles cleared his throat nervously.  
“Hey, Derek? Ya alright? Come on!” Derek quickly snapped out of it and started to follow Stiles to his jeep. They both hopped into the car and Stiles quickly began to speed away to his house. Stiles decided to say, “Hey, Derek. How’s life?” Yup. That was a casual conversation for them.  
“Nice, but frankly, without you, it would be uneventful.” He decided not to tell Stiles about how mean his family is. Or, remind him. He flashed a forced smile upon his face, hoping Stiles would buy it. But when he looked at Stiles again, the smile wasn’t forced anymore. Stiles seemed now satisfied. He turned on the radio, to hear the Imagine Dragons song “Thunder” begin to play. To Derek’s amusement, Stiles started wiggling contentedly to the beat. Then, after that song, another Imagine Dragons song called “Dancing in the Dark” began to play softly afterwards. Stiles then began to sway, ever so little. He must like Imagine Dragons, Derek thought.   
After about five more minutes of listening to radio music Derek could begin to see Stiles’ home. His favorite place was Stiles’ house, without a doubt. As soon as Stiles pulled over, Derek hopped out of the car and waited for Stiles to finish parking and get out of the car to open the door for him. Stiles then got out of the car and sauntered over to the door to (obviously) open it. Derek waited for Stiles, and as he was walking in, said to Stiles, “Ladies first,” with the smallest hint of a snicker. Stiles, of course, just rolled his eyes, looked at Derek, and paused, almost inside.  
“Oh, right, I forgot! Sorry, yeah. Ladies first.” he then mockingly gestured to the door, like people would gesture, “At your service,” but towards the door. Derek gave Stiles a mocking, “thank you” look and began to go inside, teasingly slow. How he loved that Stiles. Oh so, so much. And that begs the question, When will I confess? Will he ever? Or is the mighty bad-butt(?) werewolf too chicken? Once they were both inside, Stiles closed the door and locked it.  
“So . . .” Stiles once again, said. “What do you wanna do?” He looked to Derek, pondered for a moment, and then snapped to his own attention, and said, “How ‘bout some video games, huh?”   
“Sure . . .?” Derek sort of questions, but that is enough for Stiles. He drags him to the couch and gets out some of his video games. He brings out Minecraft eventually, and walks back over to Derek.  
“How about the classic kiddie-game of Minecraft, old buddy?”  
“Minecraft? Never played it before. Heard it once or twice, but . . .” he trailed off with a shrug. Stiles’ jaw dropped to the floor.  
“You’ve never played Minecraft before? Wow, that’s––that’s kind of depressing, dude. I’m not gonna lie.” Derek only shrugged in response. Stiles tossed him an Xbox controller and Derek caught it only because of his werewolf reflexes. Stiles got the game running and soon both were in a new world.  
The whole time consisted of, “You died,” and, “How do you do this again?” and lot’s and lot’s of Stiles laughing at Derek’s clumsiness. Eventually, they had managed to get a wooden house down and a wheat farm. After Derek had died five more times, he threw the controller in a fit a rage and despair (he didn’t break the controller, thank goodness.), and said, “I can’t do this! This game sucks!” Stiles only laughed harder.  
“Sure, what else do you wanna play, then?”  
“How about some older games, like. . . truth or dare? Or something other than the wretched game you call Minecraft?” Stiles shrugged.  
“Sure. Wanna go upstairs so my dad can’t hear anything embarrassing?” Derek responded by heading up the stairs. Stiles flopped onto the bed and Derek joined him.   
“Soo. . . wanna go first?” Stiles asked him.  
“Sure. Truth or Dare, Stiles?” Stiles pondered for a moment before answering “Truth”. So Derek thought. Maybe start with something small; something simple?  
“What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve done in your life?” Stiles just stared at him for a moment. He licked his lips nervously.  
“Hmmm, is it embarrassing or could it be awkward?”  
“It could be awkward, if you want.”  
“Well, there was this time where I accused Scott of making out with Lydia. He denied it, but then her lipstick was smudged at practice. I had a crush on her at the time. The look on Scott’s face! It was priceless.” Derek was trying his best not to smile. He almost failed. But then it faltered. If he had a crush a crush on Lydia, would he accept if a guy had a crush on him, let alone Derek? But then he just brought his facade back up, and said something to get that curious look on Stiles’ face for blanking out for a couple seconds.  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Why would I lie about seeing Scott’s priceless face?”  
“Just wondering. Your turn.” At the mention of that, Stiles got a smug grin, then flashed an almost devilish smile.  
“Hmmm. . .” He pondered, scratching his chin for the effect of thinking hard.  
“Truth or Dare, Sourwolf?”  
“Truth,” Derek decided. Stiles almost slumped.  
“C’mon, Derek! You’re chicken!” Derek glared.  
“Do I need to remind you that you said truth, too? So you’re basically calling yourself a chicken, too.”  
“Fine, fine. Whatever.” Stiles waved it off.  
“For your truth, have you ever smiled before? Even just the TINIEST bit?” Derek almost smiled again. He should have expected that, though. Was there ever a time Stiles wasn’t even remotely sarcastic?  
“Yes, I have, Stiles. It’s just that it isn’t something I do often anymore.” Stiles stared at him for a moment, eyes softening.  
“Why don’t you smile much anymore?” Derek looked at him, before breaking eye contact.  
“That’s two questions. It’s my turn. Truth or Dare?” Stiles looked at him again before brushing it off for now.  
“Truth,” Stiles said.  
“Okay, then.” Derek smiled evilly. “Who’s your current crush? Or, if not that one, are you interested in guys?” Stiles flushed a bright red, staining his cheeks and a bit of his collarbones, too.  
“Do I need to answer that?” Stiles whined.  
“Yes, you do Stiles.” Maybe Derek has a chance with him? Either one will tell him his answer.  
“In all honesty, Derek, I don’t know. I thought I liked Lydia, but. . .” He trailed off. Derek held his breath for a moment before prodding, “But. . ?”  
“But. . . I might like someone else? I don’t really know anymore.” Stiles looked at his hands. Derek’s heart sank to the floor. Stiles liked someone else? Then. . . There was truly no hope for him anymore. He felt glum, like he wanted to shrink to the floor and just hide there forever. But, that might upset Stiles, so he hid his emotions under a blank face. He looked up to Stiles, daring to ask, “Could you maybe tell me who?” Stiles avoided the question.   
“Isn’t it my turn now? Truth or Dare, Derek.”  
“Dare.” Derek decided, feeling a bit braver for no reason. Or maybe just to see Stiles smirk for a bit. Which, in fact, he did. The smile covered his whole face, looking like he just stole all of his father’s Lay’s potato chips the man claimed he didn’t have.  
“I _dare_ you,” Stiles started, feeling how the words felt on his tongue, “to tell me who your crush is, if you even have one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, hope you like it. I know that cliffhanger was mediocre at best, and that the plots twist was bad. So, yeah. Bye.
> 
>  
> 
> Pece~

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Uh, that was longer than necessary. Are you ever previewing your work, and all of a sudden, you see all of these mistakes? It's sooo exasperating! It's like the world is against you at times, seriously. I hoped you liked it, and I will probably be posting the second chapter this week, if not next week, or in the next decade. Hope you didn't like it that much because that is a serious and realistic thing that might happen. 
> 
> See ya later!


End file.
